I Shouldn't Be Loving You
by Mia-Night
Summary: The girl has no memory; Dante,Nero,Lady,and Trish try to help her remember. The key to her memories is within the man she shares dreams with. The girls father lets everyone in on a hidden secret that could ruin all that has come to pass. plz review.
1. The New Girl

**This is a twisted story. Got the idea from something that had happened to a friend of mine. Don't worry I did ask if I could use this insodent. Anyways if you don't like insest then don't read otherwise enjoy. ^^**

* * *

><p>I was running for my life. There were huge ugly creatures chasing me. They had been chasing me for what seemed like hours. My lungs were on fire and my legs were just about to give out. No more than two blocks that's just what they did. I fell to the ground hard; breathing labored, muscles aching. The creatures were closing in on me; drool dripping from their fangs. Suddenly loud gunfire ripped through the air. Looking up I saw a beautiful man with silver hair and crystal blue eyes. Just before I blacked out I uttered one single word…you.<p>

Waking up to a phone ringing I could hear a male's voice answer it. All I could make out was the man saying something about devil may cry and that something wasn't open yet. Sitting up from what I suspected was the man's couch. My eyes adjusted to the dim light that was coming from a falling sun. Looking over to where the sound of the phone being hung up was coming from, I saw a silver haired man in a red outfit. He was sitting with his feet up on his desk. As I got up the couch it called out which made me jump slightly. Looking back at the couch I glared daggers at it for making a sound and then looked over at the man who was now looking over at me with a cocky smile.

"I see you're awake now." The man smiled at me. "What's your name beautiful?"

I blushed a deep red and opened my mouth to answer but shut it quickly. The realization had finally hit me. I couldn't remember anything about who I was. Tears welded up in my eyes as I just stared at the man before me.

"Hey, there's no need to cry sweetheart." The man stated as he attempted to sooth my nerves. "If I said something to upset you I'm sorry."

"It-it wasn't you." I quietly stated in a tone that was just above a whisper. "I can't remember."

"You can't remember who you are?" The man questioned sounding a little annoyed as I shook my head no. "That's just what I need." He stated to himself but accidentally loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I do remember a couple of things."

"That would be what exactly?"

"I remember that you saved me from those creatures." I lightly smiled. "Thank you for that. Who knows what they would have done to me."

"They would have killed you." The man bluntly stated.

"Mr. Dante, that's no way to make a woman feel safe after such an ordeal," A younger man that looked just like the older one that's still sitting at his desk stated. The only thing that was different about the two, other than age, was that the younger one wore a blue and red outfit. However the number one thing that caught my eye was that the younger one had one normal are and one that, well wasn't so much normal. "Please do forgive him-"

"She doesn't remember her name Nero." Mr. Dante stated with his back to me now.

"Well then, that's highly unfortunate. What should we call you until you do remember?" Nero asked sweetly.

"Girl works for me." Mr. Dante scoffed.

"That's a bullshit call Dante!" Nero growled.

"It doesn't bother me…Nero was it?" I stated in a low voice. "It makes since to me."

"It does?" Both men gasped in shock.

"Yeah, think about it, I already have a name so giving me one would be pointless when I get my memories back." I smiled.

"Girl it is then." Mr. Dante stated.

Both Nero and I glared at Mr. Dante's comment and his tone of voice. I liked Nero. He was a lot nicer than Mr. Dante was. What slightly bothered me was that Mr. Dante looked extremely similar to the man in my dreams. Well other than their cloths…or lack of cloths. I shook off the thoughts and walked around the room. When I came to the stairs I looked over my shoulder towards Mr. Dante, who waved his approval. I slowly ascended the stairs to find a short hallway. The first door was half-way open to reveal a nice sized bedroom. I kept walking not wanting to intrude since it seemed like it was Nero's room. The second door was wide open revealing a large bed and deep red curtains. I don't know what possessed me to enter but I did. Looking around I found that this room was very simple; bed, small three draw dresser, and a simple closet.

"I see you've found my room." Mr. Dante stated from behind me.

I spun around slightly fearing this man. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Something just called to me in here."

"Called to you?"

"Yes. I don't know what it-what's that?" I question as I pointed to a necklace that held a red jewel.

"That's just a necklace that my mother gave me when I was younger." Mr. Dante stated.

"Weird."

"What is?"

"That's what's been calling to me."

"My necklace has been calling to you? Yeah I would say that's weird."

"Sorry for intruding Mr. Dante." I apologized again as I slipped past said man.

I continued down the hall to find a bathroom; yet another simple room. I returned to the first floor and caught sight of Mr. Dante's cocky smile. Shaking my head I took a seat next to Nero. We got to talking about how he came to live with Mr. Dante and where he use to live. I found it interesting and yet I still felt alone. I desperately wanted to remember what had been mine to remember. However, I didn't let it show that I was so unnerved by it.

"So I heard that you could remember only a couple of things."

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I ask what those things are?"

"No I don't mind Nero. The most recent memory is of Mr. Dante saving me from…what did you call your monsters again?"

"Devils." Nero responded.

"Right, devils. The other thing that I remember is a little jumbled." I stated as Mr. Dante ease dropped.

"Well maybe we could help if you told us." Nero insisted.

"Ok." I smiled as I started to concentrate on the jumbled memory. "Someone's holding me safe and warm; horses are prancing through a silver storm; figures are dancing all around me; it must have been long ago since the clothing was much different from yours and Mr. Dante's. That's all I can remember. These are thing that my heart use to know and it yerns to remember. Oh, and a song someone sings. The month was December which means that the silver storm must be a snow storm right?"

"Sounds like you're older than you look Girl." Mr. Dante states from his desk.

"What makes you say that Mr. Dante?" Nero and I both asked.

Mr. Dante got up from his desk and headed over to a book that was sitting on top of the T.V. He leaned lightly against the T.V. and flipped through the pages. After finding a page he handed the book to Nero.

"What's this Dante?" Nero asked as he handed the book to me.

"That's the kind of cloths the people were wearing in my memory." I gasped as I just stared at the picture of people in old Victorian clothing.

"That's what that is kid." Dante stated as he sat back down in his chair and placed his feet back on the desk.

I just kept looking at the page until something else came to mind. "Mr. Dante, do you know the legend?"

"Which one?"

"The legend of Sparda."

Everyone in the room froze at my words. I looked from Nero to Mr. Dante and back again. Doing that a few more times I finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well have you?"

"No. Why don't you tell it to us?" Dante said regaining his cool exposure.

"Long ago in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from the human world. But since he was a demon himself his power was trapped on the other side. He found a human wife and had two sons." I stated as I continued to look at the picture in the book.

"Where did you hear that legend?" Dante slightly snapped.

"I don't remember. I think my father told me but I just can't remember." I answered.


	2. Secrets Told

I've been living with Mr. Dante and Nero for nearly a month now and not a lot has returned. I remember that I had friends that were almost always by my side. Other than that not much else has returned to me.

Nero, Mr. Dante, and I were all playing pool when the doors to Devil May Cry burst open. The sudden sound made me practically jump onto the pool table. A woman with short black hair and two different colored eyes was standing in the entry way. She walked in and took the pool stick from Mr. Dante. I looked at her strangely as I watched her take a shot for Mr. Dante. Astonished at how good she was I just stood there in shock.

"Damn it Lady now why did you have to go and do that?" Dante growled.

"I was getting it out of the way. I need you to help me with something Dante." Lady stated.

"Lady?" I slightly whispered.

"What?" She responded slightly snapping.

"Sorry. It's just the-"

"There's no need to explain" Nero comfortingly said. "Lady this is…well we call her Girl since she can't remember her name."

"Girl? What did Dante come up with that?"

"Damn right I did. What's wrong with it?" Dante snapped.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that it's degrading."

"And your name isn't?" Dante shot back.

"Do you really want a bullet to the head again?" Lady growled.

"What do you mean 'again'?" I question clearly very confused.

"When I first met Lady she shot me in the head." Dante stated as he pointed to the spot she shot him, which was between the eyes.

"How in the world are you not dead?" I yelped.

"Simple, he's a devil." Lady stated as my eyes widened with horror.

I looked at Mr. Dante and started to back away. Part of me knew that he wouldn't hurt me but then again part of me felt the need to flee from this man. He started to walk towards me trying to tell me that it was ok. This man had saved me from devils and then come to find out that he is one. Was he gonna kill me like he said the others would? Since Dante's a devil does that mean Nero is too?

Just as Dante was about to touch my arm I swung the pool stick at him. The stick collided with the side of Dante's head causing it to break in half. Nero was just about to get in the way of Dante's fist but I had ducked just in time. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I swore that everyone in the room could hear it. In my right hand was the rest of the pool stick, which I stabbed into Dante's left leg. He howled in pain as I made a break for the still open front doors. Dante yanked out the pool stick and chased after me. Just as I was leaving I turned my head to see the silver haired devil quickly gaining on me. Right as I turned back I collided with a solid figure causing me to fall backwards.

Looking up I caught sight of blue eyes, blonde hair, and a black outfit. Crawling to my feet I stood in front of this new person. She was beautiful and reminded me of the picture on Dante's desk. Speaking of Dante, he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He was pissed and I was terrified. I guess that's what caused me to knee him in the balls, which earned laughs from everyone else in the room. Turning back to the blonde woman I lightly smiled. Her face reminded me of someone from who knows when.

"Nice thinking…um," the blonde started.

"Girl." I filled in.

"Girl? Dante named you didn't he?" She asked as everyone nodded a yes.

"What did I do to get kicked?" Dante whimpered.

We all looked at him and answered him with a simple yes.

"So, who are you?" I asked the blonde woman.

"My name's Trish, and since Dante didn't tell you that he was a devil I will." Trish answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a devil, but I'm on your side. I hunt the devils that are out to kill humans."

"Ok…does that mean you all are devils?" I asked turning to the others in the room.

"I'm human." Lady responded.

"I'm only 1/3 devil. Hence the arm." Nero said as he rose up his demonic arm.

"Ok…this is just a little too much for me." I said as I leaned against one of the open doors.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Nero questioned trying to be polite and comforting.

"That would be nice."

Nero walked over to me and grabbed my hand. We left Devil May Cry and headed into the city. He showed me everywhere Dante had taken him and pointed out the places where they've encountered devils. As we continued our walk we came across a dance club by the name of Nirvana. Nero looked at me with the look that clearly was asking me if I wanted to go in. I smiled and nodded my head. A feeling came over me that let me know that as long as Nero was around I was safe.

We entered the club to the beat of the song _Move Your Body_ by Eiffel 65. At first the beat made me feel sick, but by the time we got to what looked like a bar that feeling was gone. Nero found us a booth to sit at that was located not too far from the bar. Taking our seats I took to watching these two girls dance. One was a blonde woman in black skin tight jeans, a white top and a black skinny tie. Girl number two had silver hair who was wearing a pink plaid mini skirt, knee high socks, black open toed high heels, a skin tight black t-shirt. Nero took notice of my girl watching and just smiled.

"You know, I actually know those two. They're friends of mine. Would you like to meet them?" Nero asked.

"Um…"

"Hey Shasta, Ki-Kat!" Nero shouted at the two women that I was watching.

They both came over, "Hey Nero where's you pup Dante?" Shasta questioned.

"At home probably icing his balls." Nero laughed.

"What happened?" Ki-Kat asked.

"She kicked him."

"Way to go girl." Shasta yipped with glee.

"Thanks." I said in almost a whisper.

"Hey why don't you come dance with us?" Shasta insisted.

"I-"

"Go on. It'll be fun." Nero also insisted.

"Ok." I finally gave in.

Shasta and Ki-Kat took me by the hands and drug me out onto the dance floor. I was blushing horribly and couldn't believe that I was doing this. Ki-Kat stood on the left side of me while Shasta stood on the right. I looked back over my shoulder at Nero who waved his hands for me to go ahead. Sighing I did as told and let the two girls do as they pleased with me.

"So just swing your hips like this." Shasta said as she demonstrated.

Feeling **very** uncomfortable, I complied with said instructions.

"Great now put your hands just a little above your head and close your hands like this." Ki-Kat instructed.

Still uncomfortable, I complied with yet another command.

"Great, now let's put that to the song." Shasta and Ki-Kat yipped happily.

As the song _Caramelldansen_ by Carmell came on Shasta and Ki-Kat started to dance in the same way that they showed me. I slowly joined in. At some point part I just started to dance moves that no one had seen in quite some time. Shasta and Ki-Kat looked at one and other and then back at me. They had only seen those moves from one other person. A person who was suppose to be dead.

As the dance ended I took notice of a tall spiked up silver haired man that looked just like Dante. However, something seemed much different about this man. I seemed to know him from somewhere but just couldn't remember where. He smiled my way which made me blush even more. The song _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That_ by Toby Keith came on as he walked to me. My heart was racing as he extended his hand to me and bowed. Smiling I accepted his hand. He pulled me into a loving embrace as we started to dance.

"You know, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since you came in here." The man calmly stated.

"Really now, and why's that?" I questioned.

"I know who you are. Rumor has it that you can't remember who you are." He said smoothly just as he pulled me close enough so he could whisper in my ear. "I can tell you."

"Please do." I requested as a thought came to mind. "Do you mind if I ask you a really weird question?"

"Not at all…Serrina." The man smiled.

"Is that my name?"

"Yes, and question answered."

"That's not what I wanted to ask you." I lightly glared.

"I know."

"Do you sleep in a library?" I asked

"Yes." He got really close to my ear again, "I've seen you too Serrina. It's one of many of your powers." The man stated as the song ended. "Thank you for that dance. I'll be seeing you around my dear Serrina."

As the man walked off, "Vergil wait!" I called as the man stopped.

"You remember?"

"Not really, but I think you're the key to getting my memories back. One more thing, why do you look so much like Mr. Dante?"

"Simple, he's my brother. Younger brother." Vergil said as he turned on his heal and left.

"Mr. Dante has a brother?" I stated to myself as I watched the man of my dreams walked away. "Why didn't he ever mention


	3. Gaining of Strength and Power

I stormed into Devil May Cry with Nero hot on my heals. Dante and the girls looked our way as Nero headed towards the couch. My green eyes were now a mix between a green and an orange.

"Did the kid do something that-"

"Don't drag Nero into this Dante!" I snarled purposefully interrupting him. "Start explaining yourself!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Dante roared as he shot out of his chair.

"You tell me. I tell you everything as it returns and you don't even bother telling me almost anything. At least Nero was 100% honest with me. As was Lady and Trish. You, you didn't even bother mentioning that you had an identical brother." I roared right back making Dante fall back into his chair at the mention of his brother.

"How do you know about my brother?" Dante gently asked after a while.

"One, we've been seeing each other for quite some time now. Two, we met at Nirvana." I stated as I sat on the edge of the pool table.

"How have you been seeing each other if this was the first time you've gone outside of Devil May Cry?"

"Well…you know what I'm not going to tell you Dante."

"Why not?"

"Simple, you want to keep things from me then I'll keep things from you." I stated.

"Whatever you say Girl."

"Serrina." I growled out in a low tone.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Serrina."

"You finally remembered." Nero half asked half stated.

"No Nero, Vergil told me. I would have told you sooner but I wanted everyone to know." I smiled at Nero.

"Oh so you smile at the kid but not at me?" Dante whined.

"Well that's 'cause he's not an ass." I snapped to prove the point that I was still pissed at him.

Both Lady and Trish grabbed me by the arms and practically drug me out of the room and into the kitchen. Lady opened the fridge to look for something. Trish got glasses out of a cupboard and placed them in a row. Spinning around with a glass bottle of clear liquid, Lady poured all of us a drink. Taking a seat on either side of me we started to talk about what had happened at Nirvana. I told them how I met Vergil and how he told me so little about myself.

"So how have you two been seeing each other if this was your first meeting?" Lady questioned.

"To be honest, I think that I might have some devil in me too. See, the dreams that I've been having take place in a library with a huge king sized bed under a large window that looks onto the ocean. It's actually really beautiful when the moon is full." I smiled like a school girl talking about her crush.

"Go on. What else." Lady practically begged.

"Well so far we've just talked and he's made me dinner. A couple of nights we just read in front of the fire place as the light from it danced across our features."

"So you two haven't…you know?" Trish questioned.

"You mean have sex. No, he's being a gentlemen and waiting till I'm ready."

"That doesn't sound like the Vergil Sparda I know." Lady blurted.

"Vergil Sparda?" I questioned.

"Yes, Dante and Vergil are the sons of Sparda." Trish explained.

"So, that's why Dante and Nero froze when I brought it up."

"Brought what up Serrina?" Lady asked.

"The Legend of Sparda. It was one of the only things I could remember in the beginning."

"Yeah, Dante doesn't like to talk about his family."

"Especially Eva." I said as I finished my drink in just one gulp.

"How do you know about their mother?" both girls gasped.

"I recinized the picture after a while. At first I thought it was his girlfriend, especially after seeing you Trish." I laughed. "It wasn't until I saw Vergil's necklace that I realized that the picture wasn't of his girlfriend but of his mother."

"Wow, no offence but you're really smart for someone who can't remember her past." Lady stated bluntly yet politely.

"I know but part of me thinks that I might be smarter than I seem to be now; a lot smarter."

"What is this? Girl talk?" Dante laughed as he entered the kitchen.

"No it's an orgy, and you're not invited." I sarcastically snapped.

"Ok, I'm sorry for not telling you about me being a devil, and about me having a brother."

"Or that you're the son of Sparda." I slightly growled.

"How?"

"Girl talk, Dante. Girl talk." I sighed. "Just answer one question Dante, why?"

"Why what?"

"Didn't you tell me you idiot." I snarled.

"Since I mentioned that what was chasing you were devils that would kill you, I honestly didn't want to scare you. About my family, well I don't really like to talk about it." Dante explained.

"You still should have told me in the beginning, but I understand." I lightly smiled.

"So you met my dick of a brother?" Dante asked as he took a seat with the rest of us.

I explained everything to Dante that I had to the girls. His facial expression was the same as the girls when I explained Vergil's actions. Apparently this wasn't like Vergil Sparda at all. Dante explained that Vergil was a very stuck up, smart, aggressive, non-caring, and overall the world's biggest dick. My face twisted into a look of disbelief and uncertainty. The Vergil that he had described wasn't at all like the Vergil that I had met and knew from my dreams.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound interrupted our conversation. We all rose from our seats and dashed to the main room. There, in the door way stood a huge, scaly, black devil with blood red eyes. It looked at all of us, but focused its gaze upon me. Deep in its eyes I could tell that it knew me from somewhere. Dante slowly started towards the wall behind his desk when the devil shot something black out of its hand. The black, something, collided with Dante making him fall against the wall. Trying to get up he quickly found that he was stuck there. Pinned down by the black stuff that the devil had shot at him. Trish raised her hand and aimed it at the devil. She shot out a bolt of lightning just to have it swallowed up by the target. Lady charged at the devil just to end up like Dante. It suddenly occurred to me that Nero was nowhere to be found. I looked up in slight frustration just to find our missing Nero. Shaking my head I looked back at the devil just to find it right in my face. The next thing I knew the devil was dead; bleeding in the middle of the floor. The black sticky stuff was now brittle and broken under power or weight.

"Where in the world did you learn all those moves?" Lady asked in shock.

"What?"

"Serrina, you just kicked ass in the most graceful and stylish way I've ever seen."

"What?"

With a sigh Dante just gave up. There wasn't anything he could do to show and prove his point. Until he actually decided to use his brain. "Train with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Train with me and you'll see." Dante sneered.

Rolling my eyes I agreed. We moved all the furniture around so that we wouldn't run into it. Dante took off his shirt as I, for some odd reason, took off my socks and shoes. I looked down when I was done and got the expression of wonder. Looking back up I smiled at Dante.

It was as if I was outside of my body watching it fight Dante. I was graceful in my attacks yet powerful. Dante's eyes flashed a demonic color which made me jump back. We were both breathing heavy when suddenly Nero attacked me from behind. Swinging my leg in a round house kick that collided with his head, I knocked him to the ground. Just as I was correcting my posture, Dante attacked to just get knocked down by a swipe of my foot to his ankles along with a drop kick to the chest. They had finally given up but now Lady and Trish wanted in on the "fun" as Dante called it. Lady and Trish both charged me at once to just get kicked into the wall farthest from myself. With all the training it was weird that I hadn't even broken a sweat. That wasn't even the weirdest part though. The weirdest part was that through all the training, my hands were fixed as if I were holding a sword. I finally returned to my body and looked at my friends who were finally getting to their feet. Smiling I fell to the floor exhausted. Dante and Nero helped me up and placed me on the couch. Being as exhausted as I was, I leaned against Dante's shoulder and shut my eyes. Dante was warm and kind as I started to fall asleep. My body was drained of energy and my mind was swirling with questions that I had no answers to. Hopefully the answers will come to me soon.


	4. Finally Ready

Dante and the others have been assisting me with regaining my memories in the field of fighting. I've gained all of the memories in that field now. I've also come to remember a little more about my past; like how today is my birthday. How old I am I'm still not sure but at least it's my birthday. That's a good thing right?

I was playing pool with Nero when Dante walked in and tossed me a elongated box. Catching it, I looked at him with a curious expression. All he said, as he sat down at his desk, was to open it. Doing as he said, I opened the simply wrapped box. Tossing the lid down on the pool table I tossed the tissue paper to the side just to find a beautifully crafted katana. I was in shock by the mere sight of it. Looking at Dante I smiled lovingly and placed down my new sword. Running over to him I jumped over his desk and hugged him as I landed in his lap. Thanking him I let go and returned to my sword after a quick kiss to the cheek. He placed a hand on the spot of the kiss as he watched me play with my new "toy".

Nero got out Red Queen and led me outside to train. As we took our battle stances I took notice of a figure standing on top of a building across the way. Something told me that the figure was someone very close to me. Smiling I charged at Nero. Our swords clashed making sparks fall to the ground like rain. We continued on with our sword training to just find out that I'm a master swordsman. Something that I hadn't known till now. At the end of our training I looked back at the building to find no one there anymore. Smiling again, I followed Nero back into Devil May Cry.

"How was training?" Dante asked as he continued to look at his magazine.

"It was bullshit."

"I thought it went well Nero."

"Yeah 'cause you're a master swordsman." Nero slightly scoffed.

"Master swordsman hmm?" Dante questioned/stated as he put his magazine down on his lap.

"Yeah, who would have thought? Maybe I'm like a ninja or something from long ago. Or maybe-"

"We get it you're excited about learning that you can use a sword. Let's not get carried away with it though Serrina." Dante slightly laughed.

"Sorry. I just thought it was super cool how I was so graceful yet so lethal with it is all." I smiled. Looking at the clock I turned towards the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dante questioned.

"I was going to go take a shower. I need some new cloths since these are all sweaty and what not. Is that ok with you Dante?" I slightly teased.

"Sure, I guess that's ok." Dante teased back with a smile on his face. "Just don't think to hard about me while you're in there."

"Why would I do that?" I asked innocently.

"No reason. Just the fact-"

"Dante don't go and corrupt her mind." Nero interrupted.

"I wasn't going to say anything that she doesn't know already."

"Hello, I'm still lost over here." I called.

"Dante was just being a perv again." Nero stated.

"Was not."

"You're right Dante you were being an immature perv again." Nero smiled teasingly. "You just go have a nice shower Serrina. We'll go out to dinner afterwards for your birthday."

"Ok!" I yipped with joy as I ran up the stairs.

After getting my cloths out of Dante's room, his was the only one with a dresser that had enough room for the cloths that Lady and Trish got me shortly after I arrived here, I dashed to the bathroom. Turning on the water, I started to undress. Getting into the now warm water, I let it tumble down the curves of my body. My tight shoulder muscles now relaxed as a sigh escaped from my lips. I felt alone once more but didn't know why. Vergil had stood me up two days ago, but explained why that night when we lay in each other's arms. He let it slip that he had a surprise for me on my birthday. Finishing up my shower I turned the water off, got out, dried off and looked at myself in the mirror. It was then that I noticed that my black hair had even more silver streaks than normal. Actually, all of my roots where now a silvery white and my once green eyes are now a cross between a blue and a green. What the hell is going on? Shaking off the confusing thoughts I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

I entered the room in a dark blue dress with a diamond hair pin. My shoes where in my hand along with a matching diamond ankle bracelet. Dante was the first to take notice me and just dropped his jaw in shock. Nero came out from the downstairs bathroom in a tux to just get the exact same expression. Smiling uncomfortably I sat upon the pool table and put the ankle bracelet and my shoes on.

"Damn Serrina, you look…Nero what word am I looking for?" Dante slightly stammered.

"Amazing." Nero breathlessly stated.

"Thank you guys. You look good too Nero…Dante please tell me that you're not going to where that tonight."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Dante asked as he looked down at his usual red outfit.

"Dante, it's my birthday. Please humor me and just get dressed up. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you bring you guns." I sighed realizing that I would have to compromise to get what I want.

"Fine." Dante sighed as he went to change.

After dinner, we had decided to walk home since the weather was decent. That and I wanted to look at the stars. Come to find out that in a city it's nearly impossible to see stars due to the lights. We finally arrived back at Devil May Cry. I instantly kicked off my high heels and headed up towards the bathroom. I wanted to get what little makeup I had on off. Walking back into Dante's room to change me accidently walked in on said man also changing.

"Sorry Dante I didn't know-"

"It's fine. I know that your stuff is in here. Go ahead and get what you need." Dante interrupted sweetly.

"Thanks." I smiled as I slipped past him and got to my part of the dresser.

The next thing I knew Dante had me pinned against the dresser. A hand against my mouth to keep me quiet. I fought against the man in fear of what he might do. Some birthday this was turning out to be. He turned us around and tossed me onto his bed, him falling with me. My heart started racing as I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was calm. Placing my right foot around his neck I constricted the muscles just enough to get him off of me. As I stood from the bed Dante looked up at me in slight fear. All I remember after that is telling him off and retreating to the living room. I found Nero and the girls when I got down to the lower level of Devil May Cry.

"There something going on between you and Dante?" Lady asked.

"By something you mean me kicking his ass then yes." I slightly snarled.

"What happened?" Trish and Nero gasped.

"He had me pinned against the dresser and then the bed. All I really remember after that is me telling him off and then coming down here. Guess I scared him pretty bad since he was looking up at me in fear." I explained briefly.

"He did what?" Nero yelled with rage.

"He pinned me-"

"Nero lets go talk to Dante." Lady stated as I just watched.

"Serrina, you can have my room till we figure out what's going on with Dante. It locks from the inside so he won't be able to get in." Nero insisted protectively.

"Thank you Nero." I lightly smiled as we all headed back upstairs.

Once at his door I requested that they not hurt Dante to bad. They insured me that they wouldn't…to bad that is. Smiling I bid them all a good night and thanked Nero once more. Once the door was shut I instantly locked the door. Breathing slightly heavy I made my way over to the bed. What I really needed right now was to be comforted by the one man I knew wouldn't harm me in any way. Crawling into bed I fell asleep practically instantly.

Opening my eyes I found myself inside the one place I wanted to be. I got off the bed and looked at myself. I was finally ready to go all the way with Vergil. The royal blue lace nighty I was in would hopefully be just what we needed. I saw his coat hanging up but not him anywhere in the room. Smiling I when to the expensive coat and put it on. Sure I was swimming in it but it felt so good to have it on. I crawled back onto the bed and lay in the dead middle. Waiting for Vergil was intense and slightly frustrating. Finally Vergil had arrived. I smiled the most loving smile I could. He smiled back but something seemed off.

"Is everything alright Vergil?" I questioned lovingly.

"You're wearing my coat. My **very** expensive coat."

I lightly laughed, "Yes Vergil I am. If you want it back then come take it back."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I smiled as I got up and made my way to him.

"Lire." Vergil playfully growled out.

"Aren't we all?" I seductively stated as I took off his shirt to revile his naked chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Seducing you."

"You don't even have your memory back. You shouldn't be doing this." Vergil tried to reason with me.

"So, I feel like I'm finally ready." I stated as I started to kiss down his muscular chest.

Vergil sucked in his breath as his head swam from the heat of my lips upon his flesh. I could swear that there wasn't any better feeling than this. By the way he was suddenly acting, I knew that he craved me; my touch.

"You sure you want this?"

"Vergil, I want you," I seductively whispered against his skin just above his pants. "Now."

Letting out a suppressed moan, Vergil lifted me up and lay me on the bed.

"This is your last chance to call this off." Vergil warned.

"I don't want to." I said as I undid his pants with my teeth as he let out another moan.

"Then-"

"Not like this. I'm in Nero's room. You know which window that is right?"

"What makes you think that I know where Dante lives?"

"'Cause I saw you while I was training with Nero. Please, Vergil. I'm begging you…my master." I suddenly covered my mouth. _Did I just seriously just call him master?_ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry. You use to do that all the time." Vergil smiled happy that part of my memory had returned. "I'll be right over my dear Serrina."

With that I returned to Nero's room. I had already grabbed the blue nighty from Dante's room before I left him there scared. Slipping out of the casual nightwear I was originally wearing, I slipped into what was needed. Making sure the door was locked I headed to the window. Unlocking it I crawled back into bed and waited. The next thing I knew a half naked Vergil crawled into bed with me.

"You awake?"

"No, I'm sleeping and dreaming of a sexy devil that needs to hurry up and take me already." I sarcastically stated.

He smiled and took his pants off to where he was completely naked. "It's not fair." He whispered in my ear.

"What's not fair master?"

"You're still wearing pajamas."

"Not really." I smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"It's something special that I picked up just for you master."

"Really now? Show me." Vergil demanded.

"Yes master." I smiled as I crawled out of bed and displayed my outfit as if I was a model.

"Now come here."

Again, I complied with his order. I got into bed with Vergil and got close to his muscular, well built body. Then again I didn't have much of a choice since he instantly pulled me to him the moment the covers where over my body. Smiling we got swept away in a passionate kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lip demanding entry, which I did. He slid his muscle against mine making me moan and melt beneath him.

"Take it off, now." Vergil ordered with authority.

"Whatever you say master." I cooed as I took off the blue nighty and tossed it across the room.

"Good girl. Now come here."

"Yes master."

I crawled on top of Vergil as we started to kiss again. Suddenly he rolled us over and instantly entered me making me scream into our kiss. As he started to thrust in and out of me I couldn't control myself and dug my claws into his back. Apparently he didn't disapprove since he started to thrust harder and faster. Letting go of each other's lips, I begged him to pound into me faster and harder than he already what. He was glad to oblige. Covering up my scream with a kiss, Vergil continued to pound me into the bed.

After five hours, and six rounds later, Vergil and I just lay together completely spent. It didn't occur to me how long he had been here with me but then again at the moment I didn't care. I felt great and was loving being with a man who truly loves me.

"I should get going before they get up."

"I wish you could stay."

"I know. Next time it's in my bed." Vergil smiled as he got dressed.

"Yes master." I smiled teasingly.

"Don't go there." Vergil smiled darkly.

I watched him gather his belongings and head towards the window. He looked back at me with a loving smile and then left. I lay back into the warmth of the bed and curled up in Vergil's place. Not able to help myself, I took in his scent.


	5. Memories

When I finally decided to get up it was already noon. Stretching I put on my casual nightwear so that no one would know what was going on. Peaking out of the door I looked up and down the hall for anyone that might be up. Not seeing anyone I slipped out and headed towards Dante's room. His door was wide open so I just went in, grabbed some cloths and then left. Slipping back into Nero's room I shut and locked the door. I took notice that Vergil's scent was all over the room. Deciding to take my perfume and spray it in the room to mask his intoxicating scent. After getting dressed, masking Vergil's scent, and making the room clean I headed downstairs.

"Well look who's finally awake?" Dante sneered playfully.

"Go to hell Dante. Due to you I was up all night scare." I snapped for some unknown reason.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that Serrina. I don't know what came over me."

"Let me make this clear Dante. You ever pull something like that again all of Hell will fall upon you. Do you understand me Son of Sparda?" I snarled with a hint of a demonic accent.

"What happened to you? Why the sudden attitude change?" Nero asked.

"Nothing." I stated calmly.

Suddenly I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was Nero and the girls standing around me helping me up. Then I fell into darkness.

Opening my eyes I found myself in complete darkness. Suddenly a reddish light appeared. Getting to my feet I started to slowly walk towards it. There, in the center of the light, was a man with long, strait, jet black hair. All he wore was a pair of black leather pants and broken shackles that were connected to his wrist. Turning towards me the man smiled and then the light went out. The only thing I could see now were a pair of blood red, glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" I called to the eyes.

"Don't you remember me? You did create me my lady." The eyes stated in a deep masculine voice.

"Show yourself to me." I demanded.

"As you wish my lady." The voice stated as the sound of bones braking filled the air.

The light returned to revile a three headed over grown dog. Its jet black fur was a good indication that it really wasn't from this realm. The red eyes didn't help either. Not to mention the three heads. That's when it hit me.

"Cerberus."

"Glad that you finally remember me my lady." Cerberus stated as the light went out again as did Cerberus.

A pure white light shone in the place of the reddish one. There stood a woman dressed in white leather. Her silvery white hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and down her back. She turned around to face me. I recognized her from somewhere. From Nirvana. The light went out once more to revile golden eyes.

"Shasta wasn't it?" I called out.

"You remember me from Nirvana. You also created me my lady."

"Show yourself to me."

With the returning light Shasta's form had changed into a over sized white wolf with tinted blue angelic wings. The memory of creating her rushed back to me at the sight of her. A smile crossed over my lips at the comfort of that memory.

"So you remember me now to the full extent?" Shasta asked.

"Yes." I smiled happily.

"I'll see you soon my lady." Shasta smiled as she bowed just as the light vanished.

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out, a soft pink light shone. The figure in the light had blonde hair that was slightly curled. Just by looking at the figure I could tell that it was another woman. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at me. Smiling she spun he body to face the direction of her gaze.

"Hello Ki-Kat. Let me guess, I created you too."

"For heaven's sake no." Ki-Kat laughed. "I met you here on Earth many, many years ago. About two millennium ago."

"Two millennium? Do you know how old I really am?"

"My time is limited Serrina. I'm sorry that I cannot answer more questions. I'll see you around." With that Ki-Kat left me alone in the darkness again.

Sighing once more I waited for the next guest. As I waited another memory returned to me. A memory of a battle at a tall demonic tower. One that I lost something very precious to me. A purple light appeared to revile a silver haired man that looked a lot like Dante and Vergil.

"You must be The Dark Knight Sparda." I announced.

He said nothing; just smiled.

"I've met your sons, and recognize the photo of your human wife Eva. Please tell me why you're here."

"Look deep inside yourself and you will understand all." Sparda stated in a calming voice that reminded me so much of Vergil.

I did as Sparda requested. Searching deep within myself I found something that was buried deep within the darkness of my mind. Finally getting that memory freed I smiled. It was a memory from years past when I was still a small child. Sparda was there…teaching me. He was my mentor and like a father to me. The memory faded away and I was returned to the darkness where Sparda stood before me.

"Thank you my lord." I smiled and bowed to the man before me.

"Thank you for remembering me my dear." Sparda smiled. "I must go as must you. For if you stay here too long you will be lost here forever. I would hate to have that happen to you my dear girl."

Then Sparda left. Suddenly a voice called out to me. It was calling my name in a way that seemed so familiar to me. It sounded like Vergil. He was calling me back to him. I started to run towards the voice. There was a soft light that felt right for me to run into it. As I opened my eyes I saw a silver haired, blue eyed man.

"Vergil?" I questioned since my vision was still extremely blurry.

"No Serrina, its Dante." Dante stated.

"Dante?" I asked as my vision finally came into focus.

"Hey there." He smiled.

"Hey. What happened?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us."

"Where-Cerberus?" I asked as I sat up and looked around. "Cerberus are you here?" Still nothing. "Show yourself to me Cerberus!" I demanded.

Shortly after my demand a swirl of black smoke like mist. As it faded there stood Cerberus in his human form. He was in only his black leather pants. This reviled his beautifully built torso. The girls couldn't help but just stare at him.

"Thank you for coming Cerberus." I stated as I stood up from the couch that the others had placed me on.

"You had called for me my lady." Cerberus stated.

"Yes, I guess I did."

"Might I ask why you summoned me?"

"I don't know. I guess that I just needed conformation that what I experienced was real."

"Are you confined?"

"Yes, Thank you my dear friend."

"I'm glad that you remember again." Cerberus bowed.

"As am I. You may leave now."

"Very well my lady." Cerberus stated as he vanished in the same black smoky mist.

"How do you know Cerberus?" Dante questioned.

"I created him."

"You?" Dante gasped.

"That's what I said Dante. I created Cerberus about two millennium ago if not more."

"Two millennium?" Lady and Trish both questioned in shock.

"Or more." I added.

"So you got your memories back?" Nero felt he had to ask.

"Yes."


	6. Family

**A/N 1: This chapter is short for a reason. It gets strait to the point. There's a point where Vergil and Serrina talk telepathicly; that will be shown by this symbol: ~ **

**A/N 2: Please enjoy and please review. Oh and if there is something that you would like to see happen in this story (since I'm starting to get writer's block) please PM me and let me know and I'll add it in some how. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"How did you get them back?" Trish questioned.<p>

"Well to be honest-"

"She slept with me." Vergil stated as he walked into Devil May Cry. "Hello Dante."

"Vergil what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Dante growled.

"I'm here to bring my woman home."

"Your woman?" Nero growled protectively.

"Yes my woman. Are you hard of hearing boy?" Vergil growled back.

"Boys knock it off." I snapped. "Now I remember why you two should never be in close proximity with each other." I sighed.

Vergil walked over to me and stood protectively next to me. "So tell me brother, why was your scent all over **my** woman last night?"

"How the hell did you know that?" Dante gasped.

"What part of 'she slept with me' do you not understand?"

"Wait you mean in person?" Nero gasped.

"Yes."

"Please tell me that you two didn't do it in my bed."

"No, I have more respect for you than that Nero. Now if it was Dante's room then hell yeah we would have." I lied.

"Thank you."

~_why did you just lie to the kid? ~_

_~like I just said Vergil, I have great respect for him. He's been completely honest from the start. He doesn't need to know. ~_

_~very well. ~_

Suddenly the doors to Devil May Cry opened. In walked a tall man with gelled back silvery white hair. He was dressed in old Victorian styled cloths. The color contrast matched his light color that surrounded him in the darkness that had entangled me; purple for the most part but was lined with a royal red trim and a white shirt under the whole outfit.

"Good to see you again Lord Sparda." I smiled at my mentor.

"It's good to see you too my dear girl."

"How did you come back from the dead?" Dante growled.

"I was never dead just locked away." Sparda responded.

"Mr. Sparda, might I ask why you're here?" Nero asked politely.

"You must be Nero. I've heard so much about you. To answer your question young Nero; I'm here to bring my family back together."

"Don't expect for Vergil and I to get along." Dante barked.

"You two did when you were younger." Sparda stated.

"From what I remember, Vergil and Dante would always fight for my attention." I informed.

"So you really did get all of your memories back."

"Just about all. I still don't know how old I am, or who my family is, or why the earliest memory I have is being with you Lord Sparda." I sighed.

"It will come back in time my dear. All except for your family."

"Why do you say that Lord Sparda."

"Simple, I'll tell you who your family is." Sparda stated calmly.

"How do you know who my family is?"

"Simple, I'm your father."


	7. True Power

"You? You're my father?" I gasped out in shock. "No, this can't be. That would me I-Oh my god. I just slept with my brother!" I yelped out in slight disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick." I stated as I broke out of Vergil's grip and dashed for the closest bathroom.

"So is Serrina older or younger than us?" Dante asked from behind his magazine.

"Have you not been paying attention to the conversation you idiot?" Vergil yelled. "Serrina just stated that she remembered us as children."

"Sorry wasn't listening. What was that Vergil?" Dante taunted.

"Dante this is serious." I yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"You ok in there my dear?" Sparda called.

"What The Hell Do You Think?" I screamed.

Sparda lightly chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, since you're a full demon and Vergil's half then that means you two can still be together."

"That doesn't make it any better. That just means I don't have to leave him." I called out just before I opened the bathroom door. "It's still weird as all hell."

"That means you tried to screw your own sister Dante." Lady stated bluntly.

"I-Oh well she's hot." Dante smiled just to get demonic Ice Swords thrown at him from not only Vergil but from myself also.

Dante dodged the flying swords just in time. Sparda was shaking his head in disbelief of how his children were acting. Nero and the girls were laughing hysterically over the sight before them. Vergil was enraged along with me. I was slightly more enraged due to the realization of what was truly going on.

"That's enough!" Sparda roared finally getting fully annoyed with our antics.

Vergil and I instantly stopped but Dante was attempting to antagonize us. This just caused Dante to get kicked in the back of the head. Smiling confidently, I faced my father who was shaking his head again.

"This is ridiculous. Serrina you should know better than anyone here. Vergil, I thought that you were taught better. And Dante-"

"That's just expected." I stated just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Serrina shut your mouth and listen to your elders." Sparda snapped.

For some reason I got the distinct feeling that I wasn't suppose to like Sparda. Even if he was my father. Something inside was just nagging me to be highly aggressive towards him. Suddenly another memory returned to me that involved that huge demonic tower. Dante and Vergil were there fighting. The next thing I remember Dante and Vergil were fighting at the edge of a waterfall. I was yelling at them to stop but they wouldn't listen. Dante swung his sword at Vergil causing him to fall off of the edge down into the pits of Hell. I fought to figure out why we were there. That's when it came to me; we were fighting over the right to have Sparta's true power. What they didn't know was that he had given it to me when he was locked away those many years ago.

Coming back to the scene before me I glared daggers at Sparda. He was the cause of my memory loss. How the hell would I ever forgive him? Especially after he had left us alone. All of the hate, and anger built up inside caused me to throw the same Ice Swords that I had shot at Dante moments earlier at Sparda. Of course he dodged them perfectly and gracefully. Rolling my eyes I copied Trish's most common demonic attack and shot black lightning at my father. This time I wasn't going to miss. As he dodged the lightning bolt it turned and shot him in the back just as he was about to say something.

"Don't try and be a father to me now Sparda." I snarled as my hair turned fully silver and my eyes ice blue. "I don't want to hear you lies."

"You do know that I-"

"What part of 'I don't want to hear your lies' do you not understand old man?" I growled and my canines grew to a demonic length. "You were the cause of my memory loss. You tore our 'family' apart. It's all your fault." I roared as the white of my eyes turned blood red and a firey like black mist radiated off of me.

"If you need to release some of that anger then have at it." Sparda invited.

"As you wish old man." I sneered as I charged at him.

As I charged at my father, shadow wings appeared coming out of my back. A shadow tail also appeared in the shape of a wolf's tail. Claws protruded from my fingers and toes. I had finally activated my devil form. To everyone else I was standing next to Vergil and the next second I was gone. Even the famous Sparda couldn't keep up with me. It was then that the look upon his face gave away his realization that he had given all of his powers to me. Smiling an evil smile, I swung a powerful clawed hand at my father's face. My hand contacted with his face causing instant claw marks going from the top right of his face to the bottom left.

Sparda fell to the floor clinging to his now injured face. An evil crackling laugh filled the room. I was having fun now that I knew I had this much power. Stopping in my tracks I watched Sparda scramble to his feet. Vergil was smiling proudly in my direction. He respected his father but to see his older sister stand up to him he found himself falling even more in love with me and gaining even more respect for me. Dante and Nero were in complete shock as were the girls. They had heard that Sparda was practically all powerful. To see this was like watching someone they admired fall in shame.

"I see that you had forgotten that you gave me all your power on that day." I stated in a demonic voice.

"What day are you talking about Serrina?" Nero asked.

"The day that daddy dearest locked our kind away." I started to laugh again. "You had forgotten and didn't realize just how much stronger your power made me."

"You were supposed to hide my power within Temen-ni-gru." Sparda yelled in rage.

"Yes well I guess Vergil turned out more like me than we thought. He too is power hungry." I laughed as I beckoned for him to join me by my side. "See the thing is I could care less about the humans. I'm not like you old man. I didn't fall in love with a human I fell in love with my brother. A half breed that can be turned full." I sneered. "See, in your absents, I had found a way to turn half breeds into full demons. I was originally trying to find a way to turn humans into demons but I will settle for half breeds. That way the two most powerful demons would rule this world and bring forth our brethren that **you** locked away." I snarled.

"You're insane Serrina." Dante barked out.

"Oh no little brother. There's nothing wrong with me, there's something wrong with you." I smiled evilly.

"Vergil, I know that there's good in you. Please don't choose her side." Dante pleaded.

"She's right Dante. I'm just like her. If there's a way to turn me full then I'll take it. I'll finally be rid of this pesky human side."

"That's my boy. See father? See how your son turned out? This isn't what you wanted was it? No of course not. You wanted your sons to be just like you didn't you old man?" I taunted. "If that's what you really wanted then maybe you shouldn't have brought your full blooded daughter to this realm. You should have locked all of our power away when you locked our brethren away."

"I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. If you thought you could try to change me then you are sooooo fucking wrong." I laughed out in an evil sarcastic tone.

"My lady you should try to remember-"

"Oh I remember Cerberus. I remember everything now. Tell me something Cerberus. Were you in on father's plan to change me?" I growled.

"I-I-it would have been for the best." Cerberus finally admitted.

"That's what I thought. That's why I am the way I am. I'm this way 'cause everyone that I ever loved has betrayed me in one way or another. All except for Vergil that is. He's the only one who hasn't stepped out of line. He's everything I could ever dream of." I stated coming out of my devil form. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be taking our leave now. Thank you for allowing me to stay here. Oh and Nero,"

"Yeah?"

"I lied about me and Vergil." I laughed as we left Devil May Cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok now i need help. I've run out of ideas for where this story should go. No we can't kill off Sparda...well maybe later we can. *evil laugh* anyways please PM me with ideas. it would be greatly appresiated. **


	8. Stolen

It's been three months since the day that I left my family standing in the middle of Devil May Cry dumbfounded. Vergil and I were planning to raise the devil world but something happened. Something that I just couldn't explain; there was something off about me now. Brushing it off, I continued on with prepping the ritual. Suddenly my cell sounded in Dante's song. Rolling my eyes I, for some reason, answered it.

"What do you want Dante?" I growled with frustration. "I'm a busy woman so make this quick."

"It's Nero. There's something wrong and he's asking for you." Dante whimpered.

"God damn it! I'll be right there." I growled as I hung up the phone.

Just as I was opening the door Vergil's voice sounded in my ears. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Out," I growled.

"Just be back by dark."

"What are you my father?" I sighed as I rolled my eyes and left.

Walking down the street it downed on me that I have no clue as to where I'm going. Shrugging my shoulders I just decided to head over to Devil May Cry. If they weren't there I'm sure there would be something to give me either a hint or just flat out tell me where to go from there. Sighing I continued on my way.

Finally arriving at my little brother's establishment I kicked the doors in. There wasn't anyone there. Sighing I entered. The sound of my black leather combat boots echoed throughout the place. I crossed the room to Dante's desk. Hopping up onto said object I crossed my red leather covered legs and glanced around. Everything was in order from what I could see. That's when I spotted it; the book Dante had shown me when I didn't have many memories. Hopping off of the desk I wondered over to it. Picking it up off the TV I thumbed through the pages till I found what I was looking for. The picture Dante had shown me was taken place inside of Sparda's mansion. Smiling I decided to pay my father a little visit.

I finally arrived at my father's mansion. "Well, doesn't this reek of trap?" I sighed as I approached the door. "Knock or just walk in…just walk in."

Barging into the house I looked around for a sign of anyone around. Sighing at the fact that I was alone again I proceeded to enter. With my temper rising I kicked in the library doors. Growling I found Dante, Sparda, and Nero all standing in the back.

"Ok, I knew that this was a trap. Why didn't I just listen to my instincts?" I sighed. "Well mine as well get a little work out in."

Suddenly the doors behind me slammed shut. The lights dimmed and a strange white light started to rise up from the floor. I was right, this was a trap and I had fallen for it. What the Hell was wrong with me? Standing in the middle of a mystical circle I sighed with anger and frustration. Cracking my neck I changed into my devil form and lunged at my family. Just as I was about to strike them I was thrown back into the middle of the circle. Howling in pain as a bolt of white lightning struck me; I fell to the ground and just stared at the three men before me.

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so?" I whispered out as darkness over took me.

I woke to a dark room. Sitting up I slowly gained my night vision. Looking around I came to realize that I was lying on Dante's couch. For the sake of me, I couldn't remember why or how I had gotten here. Getting off the couch I searched the place. Dante, Nero, nor Sparda were anywhere to be found. Not to mention Vergil was absolutely nowhere. Which made sense since it was Dante's place and they don't actually get along. The sound of the front doors bursting open startled me so bad I was literally on the ceiling…fan that is.

"What are you doing up there my dear?" Sparda questioned politely.

"Oh nothing, I'm just hanging around." I sarcastically replied.

As Dante burst out into laughter Nero positioned himself under the fan. "You can come down now."

"Now why would I do that Nero? There's such a great view from up here." Again, yet another sarcastic remark making Dante fall to the floor laughing. "It wasn't that funny Dante." I said as I hopped off of the fan and landed in Nero's arms. "We should really stop meeting like this. Dante will start to suspect something." I laughed as Nero set me down.

"What in Hell's name did you do to her?" Vergil roared from the door way.

"I don't know what you're talking about Verg." Dante stated between giggles.

"Vergil? What are you doing here?" I asked now facing the handsome blue coated devil.

"I told you to be home by dark."

"Awww, you got worried about me."

"No. I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it."

"Bite me. I didn't realize I wasn't free to make my own choices." I growled at him.

"Get your shit and let's go."

"Go to Hell."

"Been there already. Don't plan on going back. Now let's go." Vergil snarled with frustration.

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?"

"What? You hard of hearing? I said fuck you." I snarled with anger. "I'm staying here. Now fuck off before you really piss me off."

"And if I don't?" Vergil taunted.

"Then I'll have to escort you out Son of Sparda." Cerberus stated from next to Vergil.

"So you've turned sides. I see how it is. Fine, when you finally realize what you're losing don't come crying to me." Vergil growled as he turned on his heels and left.

"I won't. You don't need to worry about that." I screamed as the doors to Devil May Cry slammed shut.

"And I thought you two didn't get along." Nero said to Dante.

"Not now Nero." Dante said as he made his way to me. "Hey, don't take what he said to heart. He's always an ass." Dante stated trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks for trying Dante but you're not helping. He was my world and it just walked out on me. What do I do now?" I asked looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Come here." Dante whispered as he took me into his arms. "I'm always here for you. Ya know that right?"

"Yeah." I whimpered as I held onto the youngest brother.

After about an hour of crying into Dante, I finally had passed out. The only thing I knew was that I wasn't alone and that this empty feeling would hopefully pass. I finally woke up in a nest of red bed makings. Fighting with the bed makings for what seemed like at least half an hour, I finally freed myself. This action however, caused me to fall out of bed with a loud thud. Quickly stumbling to my feet I looked around to see if anyone had witnessed what had just happened. Glad that I was alone for that incident I lightly chuckled. Smiling I headed downstairs to see what the others were doing. When I got to my destination I found Dante sleeping in his chair and Nero passed out on the couch with the TV on to a channel of static. Lightly giggling I headed over to the TV to turn it off.

"That was soothing." Dante mumbled from his resting spot.

"Sorry."

"So you fell out of bed?" Dante smirked as I turned red. "Cute."

"You gonna sleep down here or you gonna go sleep in your bed?"

"You can have it."

"I couldn't. It's your bed Dante."

"Well it is big enough for two." Dante slyly smirked.

"Ok." I smiled. "That way no one has to sleep in an uncomfortable area."

"Right." Dante sighed with a light sigh.


	9. Sleeping with the Enemy

I've been living with Dante for six months now. He's still his old self but something seems different about him. The way he looks at me reminds me of how Vergil use to look at me…loving. Sighing, I continued the game of pool with Nero. The doors to the shop burst open as Sparda walked in with some papers.

"Have you seen these?" Sparda slightly yelled at Dante as he threw down the stack of papers onto his desk.

"No, what are they?"

"Flyers for Devil May Cry. What the hell are you doing?"

"Lay off old man. I made the flyers and put them up." I barked as I knocked the eight ball into a corner pocket. "Dante needs more customers so I put up flyers with the number and a small description of what he does. I think I did a good job." I said as I picked up one of the flyers.

Looking over it I smiled at my work. The flyer had a picture of the front of the shop, which included the sign, and under it read:

_Devil May Cry_

_The one place you can go to when supernatural things occur. Call us when you're in need._

Under that was our number and address.

"This will not fly Dante." Sparda ordered.

"Take a chill pill pops. Serrina was just trying to help me out. I think it's kinda cute how she constantly helps out around here." Dante smiled at me as I broke.

Sparda leaned in close to his son and bluntly asked, "You like her don't you?"

"What? No." Dante snapped defensively. "She's Vergil's girl. I'm trying to repair our relationship not destroy it anymore than it already is."

"If you think about it, it's been six months Dante. Vergil hasn't even bothered to contact her. He's abandoned her; which means-"

"Which means that she's still Vergil's girl; at least till she makes the move on me. I don't want to take the chance of ruining what little of a relationship I have with my brother."

A smile spread across my face at what Dante had said. He didn't want to try and turn me against Vergil, but then again he also did want me for himself. Sparda had a point but was it the right one for me? Vergil had left me alone for six months now. He's even left me alone when I would arrive in his bedroom/library. Dante was next to me at night and always there when I needed him most. Vergil just kept his distance. Sighing slightly I took my shot and ended up winning in one move. The white ball bounced off the side of the table, into three of the striped balls, back into the side and finally hit the rest of the balls, along with the eight ball. Nero's face was of shock and awe. Smiling I placed my pool stick down and walked over to Dante.

"Hey, don't worry about Vergil. Like you said, 'he's always an ass'." I recited in Dante's voice, "He really has been for the past six months. I've been able to see him every night while I sleep. We have some kind of connection. Every night we meet in his room/library and we use to talk, read, and do other things. Now when we meet, he avoids me at all costs. Sure it hurts but you're always there for me Dante." I smiled as I leaned over the desk and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." I whispered against his ear as I started to lean back over to my side of the desk.

"No problem baby." Dante smirked. "Glad I could be of use."

"Don't make yourself sound like a tool Hun. You're not." I winked with a smiled.

Dante smiled back and then went straight to reading one of his magazines. Rolling my eyes I just went back to playing pool. After beating Nero 10-2; I finally decided that we should try a different game. Not caring what game we played I allowed Nero to choose it. To my surprise he decided to play 21. Smiling I invited Sparda and Dante to play also. They did and for Dante's easement we circled the desk.

Half an hour went by and I had won nearly all of the rounds. Dante was getting frustrated due to losing every round. Nero was equally frustrated since he was losing a lot of money. Sparda was just being competitive since he and I were the ones mostly wining. It was our last hand before the pizza showed up. Sparda and I were tied for most wins and now I had only a total of seven points. Nero was dealing and it had finally come to me. Tapping my fingers on the desk twice he passed me a 4 card. Tapping my fingers again he passed me a ten card. I waved my hand symbolizing that I was done. Dante folded not wanting to take the chance of really losing, Sparda took two cards and had 17 points showing, Nero was debating whether or not to fold or stay in and take the chance of losing. He decided to fold also while Sparda and I showed our cards. Smiling, just as the doorbell sounded, I had won by two points.

Dante got up from his chair and headed towards the door. Nero was laughing his ass off at the expression that plagued Sparda's face. I was watching Dante through the reflection in Rebellion. Faintly picking up on Dante's conversation with the pizza guy I came to find out that Dante was completely broke.

"Hey, how much?" I asked the pizza guy from next to Dante.

"$22.50" The pizza guy replied.

"Hold on just a sec." I walked back in and dug through my trench coat to find my wallet. "Here's $30. Keep the change." I smiled as I took the pizza and shut the door.

"You didn't have to do that." Dante said.

"True but I wanted to. Besides, I kinda heard that you were in debt. How far are you?" I asked trying to keep it between just us.

"I don't know anymore. There's the pizza place, Lady, Trish, a clothing shop that the girls go to, and a few other people. Why?"

"If you'd like I could bail you out." I smiled sweetly.

"Really?"

"Sure. Then you would only be in debt to me." I lightly laughed as Dante looked at me cross.

"Now how's that any better?"

"You would only have one person harassing you for money." I teased as I set the pizza on the desk.

"Yeah, a person as hot as you would be harassing me." Dante teased back.

I playfully rolled my eyes and opened one of the three pizza boxes. Pulling out a slice of Dante's favorite pizza. Taking a bite I then handed it over the said devil. He lightly glared at me for taking a bite but that quickly faded away due to his feelings for me. We all hung around the desk and ate our pizza. Since I wasn't really picky when it came to food I had some of everyone's. Dante would make me work for it, or at least try to make me work. I had found an easier way to get what I wanted. Just sitting in his lap and leaning against him would earn me my desired reward. Of course Dante had no problem with a beautiful woman sitting in his lap.

Not able to help myself I shook my head with a huge blush at the sudden image I found within Dante's perverted mind. I was sitting upon his lap facing him. Our crystal blue eyes were locked on with the others. Not all that surprisingly we were both naked. Which for Dante's mind was most likely a normal thing? Anyways, the room was just about to change into a sauna when I abandoned the perverted image. Turning around in Dante's lap, I glared my hardest even though I was still bright red. Dante just smiled at me while the other two just looked confused.

"Do I dare ask?" Nero asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Cerberus stated from the shadows.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a little bit ago."

"Do you know why she's like that?"

"Sadly yes. Wish I didn't but I do." Cerberus sighed. "Explain to me why you would even want to enter Dante's mind, my lady."

"I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened." I barked defensively while still blushing.

"Right and I'm a kitten." Cerberus stated.

"Smart ass."

"I guess I get that from a certain silver haired devil."

"Dante?" Nero questioned.

"No me Nero. He gets it from me."

"You two have been together that long?"

"Yeah ever since I created him."

"You told me that you found him." Sparda stated.

"I lied." I smiled still from Dante's lap. "I was a little devil back then."

"And you're not now?" Dante teasingly whispered in my ear.

I suppressed the moan that was attempting to escape. There was no way in Hell I was going to let that escape for the others to hear. Let alone give Dante the pleasure of knowing that what he was doing was actually working. Somehow he still knew that he was getting to me.

The day had finally come to an end. Sparda had just left to return to his mansion. Nero was passed out on the couch again. Dante and I were playing a few more rounds of 21 just for fun. We were having fun since we weren't betting or anything. Of course Dante had to make the mention of making the game more interesting by making it strip 21. Rolling my eyes I surprisingly agreed. We had gone a few rounds and I was down to just my pants and undergarments while he was down to just his boxers. Smiling I had ended the game before any other clothing was removed. Stating that I had to take a shower, I left Dante sitting at his desk next to the pile of his cloths.

Entering Dante's personal bathroom I started to strip down. I made sure that the door was locked though. There was no way I was going to allow Dante to actually see me naked. Getting into the shower I started the water. Jumping back against the wall opposite of the shower head I attempted to turn the knobs to warm the water. After a short while the water had finally warmed to my liking. Satisfied I commenced with ridding myself of filth.

After about thirty minutes I turned the water off. I was finally squeaky clean, so to speak. Wrapping a towel around my body I wiped off the steam that was on the mirror above the sink. It didn't take long for it to steam up again. Shrugging I unlocked the door and exited. Of course Dante was already lying on his side of the bed. Now I was screwed. I still had to change and I just now realized that the bathroom door was broken. Shaking my head I just headed to the closet and pulled out a black silk robe. Once that was on I pulled off the towel and tied my dripping hair up. Turning around I faced the silver haired, blue eyed, half naked devil hunter.

"You gonna put something on?"

"Nope. You already got me in my boxers why bother?"

"God Dante, you never change do you?"

"Nope. And don't plan on it." Dante smirked.

"Well will you at least leave the room so I can change?"

"Just change. I won't look."

"Liar. I know what you want to do to me." I stated with an eye roll. "Please Dante. For me?"

Dante shook his head as he stood up. He walked over to me which made me swallow hard when he came to stand over me. Something told me to move away from Dante before he did something that I knew we would never escape from. The only problem was my body was frozen in place. Leaning in, Dante settled his hands on either side of my body. I swallowed again as his lips touched mine. Instantly I reacted. Reaching out I gripped the hair in the back of his head and pulled him closer to me to deepen our first real kiss. Leaning in away, he begun to pull me towards the bed. All the while kissing me as if he had been longing to be able to do so for quit some time. Gasping at the feel of his hand sliding up the bare flesh of my leg I muttered his name weakly.

He looked at me while smiling as he pulled off his jacket and his gloves. I was pleasantly surprised by this since Dante never did that except to shower. However, as soon as he was done they went back on. I was about to say something when he kissed me again; this time more passionately. Giving into the kiss I drew him closer. Jumping when his hand slid up my leg again. This time, however, there was no muttering his name. Soon he was untying the robe that hid my naked body from his crystal eyes. Gasping at the feel of him pulling it open, I surprised myself by allowing him to slide his hands over my soft skin. We broke our kiss which gave Dante the opportunity to stand up and take in the full sight of me. Blushing from embarrassed I looked away, but kept an eye on Dante's movements every so often from the corner of my eye. Smiling Dante leaned in once more and kissed just below my left ear. I couldn't stop myself from arching my back to where our bodies were touching as he nuzzled at the spot he had just been kissing. Honestly I had missed this kind of attention.

Kissing at the bottom of my ear again, Dante straightened up once again to pull of his pants. Blushing even more than what I was, I took in his slim yet beautifully muscular figure. Sitting up, I gently reached out and traced his muscles with only my index finger. Watching me for only a minute, the devil hunter pulled me up and into another kiss. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a moment I slid a hand down to Dante's boxers. Smirking he allowed me to remove the last bit of his clothing. As soon as they came off he pushed me back into the bed. Before I could get an objection out he was lying on top of me; his bare skin touching my own. Instantly I knew what I wanted.

Reaching out I kissed Dante quickly. I slipped my cheek against his so that I could whisper in his ear. Whispering a few choice words, Dante smiled his usual cocky smile and drew me closer to him. He started kissing my neck to distract me from his movements below my waist. You gasped in disbelief as he slowly pushed himself into my core. It was a shock to me how much bigger he was compared to Vergil. A shiver of pleasure went through my entire body as he fully inserted himself. Grasping his shoulders, I arched my back as he began thrusting in and out. Before I knew it we were going at it with full speed. As our wild sex encounter progressed, we slightly became aware that we were becoming lost within each other. The sounds of your love making filled the room, and most likely the whole establishment. However, neither of us seemed to care if young Nero would hear. We were together, and that was all that mattered to us at the moment.

After about five hours, and ten rounds later, Dante collapsed onto the bed next to me. He gently moved a piece of hair out of my eyes. Smiling at him sleepily, I curled up into the curves of his body with my head resting on his shoulder. Dante smiled as he snaked his arm around me. As I fell asleep he watched. Moving carefully, he pulled the blanket up around us. Watching me, he knew exactly what he wanted, and he was going to get it no matter what.

"Be mine, forever" he whispered in to me as he wrapped his other arm around my slim yet muscular body; he too begun to doze off.

I moaned softy in my sleep as I curled up closer to him. In a half whisper half moan I, incoherently, whispered yes and then returned to the depths of sleep.


	10. Mundus

I awoke to an empty bed. Sighing I shrugged off last night as just a wonderful dream. It wasn't until I got in front of the bathroom mirror that I realized that last night was no dream. A high pitched squeal filled the shop. Quickly getting dressed, I dashed out of the bedroom. Jumping down nearly half of the stairs I came face to face with none other than the eldest of the family, Sparda.

"Is there something you wish to tell us?" Sparda questioned.

Looking past him, I caught eyes with Dante. He smiled at me and lightly rolled his eyes at Sparda. A small giggle slipped my lips. I looked back at my father with a charming yet cocky smile.

"I don't kiss and tell." I laughed as I pushed past him and headed towards Dante's desk.

"They slept with each other Mr. Sparda." Nero informed.

"They've been doing that for six months now." Sparda replied.

"I mean they **slept** with each other." Nero emphasized.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to make a move Dante."

"I did and she made the first move."

"How so?" Nero and Sparda both asked.

"When she kissed my cheek yesterday, she whispered to me that it was fine to make the first move. Therefore, she made the first move by telling me I can." Dante stated.

I laughed out, "Dante logic, it's a scary thing." This caused everyone to laugh, including Dante. "So, who's up for going out for breakfast?"

"As long as I don't have to pay then I'm in." Dante smiled as he pulled me into his lap.

Smiling, I purred, "Don't worry my dear devil hunter, it'll be on me."

"Then I'm in Baby!" Dante smiled as he planted a few kisses on my neck.

A soft moan passed my lips. Sparda's eyebrow rose as Nero just held his head in his hands. We were being all giddy over each other. Vergil and I were never like this. We were more of don't talk to me unless need be. With Dante I don't feel like I need to hold back at all; and I don't. Not even in front of family and now friends. Trish, Lady, and Cerberus all walked in to see Dante and I messing around.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Cerberus questioned.

"No but you just came to early." I stated as Dante started snickering.

"Very funny Serrina." Cerberus sighed.

"You've been hanging around Dante too much." Lady stated slightly annoyed.

"He's starting to rub off on you." Trish added.

"I told you Dante, not till tonight." I jokingly said with a playful eye roll.

"How cute. She's making sex jokes." Nero sighed as Dante continued to laugh his ass off. "Come on guys, how immature can you get?"

"I'm not a guy I'm a girl." I snapped. "How was that for immature?" I teased.

"God I hate her. I think I liked her better when she was an evil bitch." Nero said barely above a whisper.

No one else had heard him, but I had. My keen, full blooded, demonic hearing had caught it clear as day. Even over Dante laughing practically in my ear. My confusion was perfectly hidden behind a friendly smile. _What did Nero mean by 'evil bitch'?_ I thought to myself.

"Baby? Baby?" Dante practically yelled into my ear.

"What?" I asked slightly startled.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Dante asked with the expression that read, 'What's wrong'?

"Where ever you guys want. You three can join us if you please." I smiled.

After about half an hour, we all finally got out of Devil May Cry and headed into town. Dante kept me close to his body so that everyone in town knew that I was his. It was if someone was calling to me. Someone from extremely far away. Not physically moving my head, I used my demonic powers to reach out as far as possible in search of the strange voice. To my surprise, there was no one. No one in over a three mile radius matched the voice. Shaking it off I followed everyone into the diner.

We had finally finished breakfast after about two hours. I couldn't believe how much the bill was. Shaking my head slightly I suddenly picked up on a familiar aura. Looking around I came to find Vergil standing upon a building top just watching us. A snarl formed deep in my throat that turned into a growl. Everyone looked at me with question and then followed my gaze to a now empty roof top. When they looked back at me, I was looking forward again. Dante's expression had also darkened since he had caught the glimpse of his twin. We both knew that he had been checking up on me ever since that day six months ago. So many questions started running through my mind. Questions of hate, and of worry. Some like, "Did he see what happened last night between Dante and I?" or "How could he just leave me like he did and then keep tabs on me?" All of these questions kept racing through my mind to where my blood was practically on fire.

The white of my eyes were slowly turning blood red. Just the thought of Vergil and what he's done to me made me want to kill something. Trying to keep my anger in check we all hurried back to Devil May Cry. Once there I instantly headed to the back. Lady and the others followed me. Cerberus was already back there in only a pair of black training pants. His long black hair was down and without a shirt he showed off his muscular torso. He always knew just when I needed to let off some steam. Smiling with fangs to full length, I just threw off my black coat and charged at my friend.

Just as I was about to strike him, a bolt of white lightning struck the ground in front of me. Jumping to the side, just in time, I served a roundhouse kick to Cerberus' head. This caused him to topple over. As he was getting up, Shasta jumped down off of the top of Devil May Cry. Just as she was about to land on the ground, her fist collided with the Earth. This caused the ground to crack under my feet. As it gave way, I jumped gracefully over her head and landed behind her. Smiling an evil smile, I slammed my elbow into the back of her head. The next thing I knew kunai knives were being thrown at my head. Another smile crept across my lips as Ki-Kat landed next to Shasta. She checked on her mate and then glared at me. A demonic laugh erupted from my chest as she charged me. Shaking my head I just back handed her. This caused her to tumble across the ground to finally stop at Cerberus' feet. They knew when they were beat, and they knew when I was too far gone in my emotions.

Suddenly a gun sounded, and the bullet collided with my left shoulder. Turning around, I saw a playful smirk on Dante's lips. I knew fighting someone that I've never truly fought before would be fun. It would finally give me something to do. Smiling I pulled out my own guns and open fired upon my dear little brother. All that could be heard was our laughter and the sounds of either our guns firing or our swords colliding. After an hour of this Dante and I lay on the ground side by side. Our bodies were covered in sweat, blood, and dirt. Smiling I sat up and looked over at Dante. He looked up at me with a charming smile. Leaning down I kissed his lips tenderly. I felt his hand lightly shaking from exhaustion on my lower back. Pulling away I climbed to my feet and headed inside to take a shower and go to bed early.

After my shower I quickly got dressed in a black silk nightgown. Crawling into Dante's bed I practically fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. Instead of awaking in Vergil's room/library, I awoke in a strange room at the base of a throne. Looking around, I couldn't find anyone. Suddenly a bright heavenly light shown down upon me from the figure on top of the throne. Shielding my eyes from the light I took a couple of steps back. The light dimmed and I was able to see once more. Clearly the figure was a demon of some kind. It had strange feathered wings, a beard, slicked back hair, and robe like pants. It wasn't until it spoke that I realized that I had known this demon.

"Daughter of Sparda." The voice sounded in a male tone. "You have been lied to and betrayed."

"Yeah and? This is shit I already know." I replied.

"The eldest son of Sparda did not betray you. It was the youngest, the other, and Sparda himself. Not only them but a female of your own blood." The voice stated calmly.

"Dante, Nero, and the old man wouldn't betray family. As for the female of my own blood, I have no clue who…"That's when it hit me. Shasta had used the same kind of white lightning that had struck me before I awoke in Devil May Cry six months ago.

"Now you see. Tell me what you know child of darkness."

"Dante, Nero, Shasta and my father all betrayed me six months ago." I replied.

"Is that all?"

"They lied to me. Dante lied to me." I stated more to myself than to the demonic figure before me.

"Yes, yes they did. The one man that you entrusted betrayed your trust by lying to you. He kept hidden what he and the others had done to you."

"What did they do to me? Does it have something to do with what Nero said about me being an 'evil bitch'?"

"Yes. They took and locked away all of the memories that made you who you truly are. They locked away all the memories that made you truly strong."

I was speechless. My own family had stolen something that I had worked so hard to regain. Not only that but they had lied to my face about everything. Dante doesn't love me; he loves the me **they** created. Vergil was the only one who ever loved **me**. How could I have ever turned my back on the one man who truly cared about me and was there for me? I knew now that he would never admit it, but he did, somewhere deep in his icy hear, loved me. Not only did he love me he truly did care about my safety even though I was the strangest out of the family.

"I can help you regain those memories if you help me with one little thing."

"Anything to return to who I truly am." I stated with anger.

"Very well." The voice stated glad that things were going according to plan. He pointed a finger at me as a whitish gold colored lightning shot not only in the middle of my forehead but also in my shoulders. The burn marks that came after were in the shape of a triangle. "Who are you?"

I stood and smiled the most wicked smile anyone had ever seen. "I'm Serrina Sparda. The only living daughter of the Dark Knight Sparda."

"And you will do as I ask?"

"Yes. As long as I can take my revenge upon the Sparda family excluding the eldest son of Sparda." I growled in my full demonic voice.

"Very well. You may leave now. I will be in touch."

"Tell me your name."

"Mundus." The voice said as I was sent into complete and utter darkness.

I was sent back to my body and awoke with Dante's arm around my waist. A deep angry growl exploded from my vocal cords. He had lied to me before he took my memories and then he played me to get what he wanted. Smiling evilly, I summoned a blue rose with a black stem. Placing it in Dante's hand I removed myself from his bed and left Devil May Cry in search of Vergil to explain and beg for forgiveness.


	11. Devil May Cry Act 1

Not able to find Vergil at his mansion, I returned to Devil May Cry. Just as I was about to open the doors, Mundus' voice sounded in my mind. He told me that I should act as if nothing had happened. That I should toy with them the same way they had toyed with me. Smiling I found myself actually liking this demon. With a nod of my head I entered Dante's shop.

Dante was just coming down the stairs with Nero right behind him. Sparda was at the base of the stairs looking at them. Had Dante really drug these two backstabbers out of bed just because I wasn't there? It was then, in my moment of questioning, that they had noticed me walking in.

"Where have you been?" Dante practically yelled.

"Dante I'm sure she has a good reason for making you worry." Nero yawned as Dante's eyes locked with mine.

_Time to put on my charade. _I thought to myself as I smiled, "I couldn't sleep and honestly I got board of watching you sleep Dante."

"Ok, but where did you go and why did I have a blue rose in my bed? The damn thing stabbed me."

I kept my smile hidden at Dante's mention of my rose stabbing him. This was perfect, now I could kill Dante at any time I wished. Today couldn't get any better. Cerberus suddenly burst into Devil May Cry stating that there were a group of demons calling the Sparda family out. Today just got better. I smiled delightfully and turned to leave. Mundus' voice sounded in my mind instructing me to do very little and observe how the others fight. So much for a good day.

We all headed out to meet the demons. When we had arrived on the far side of town I quickly came to realize that these demons where from when Vergil tried to free Hell those many years ago. Sighing I looked around in search for the silver haired devil. On a cliff stood the devil that I was looking for. A smile crept across my face at the mere sight of him. Flash stepping; Vergil appeared in front of his "army" of demons.

"Return her to who she was!" Vergil ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Dante replied.

"Don't play the fool brother. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Vergil, your brother has no clue as to what you're referring to." Sparda stated to his eldest son.

"Bull shit! She got a call from Dante right before she left. Then when I find her, she's at Dante's with her memory whipped clean. You took her from me!" Vergil roared with anger and hurt.

"Well she doesn't want you anymore Verg." Dante smiled as he laid his arm across my shoulders.

This shocked Vergil for a moment. He looked in my eyes and saw all that he needed to see. An evil smile spread across his features as he ordered his army to attack. Like good little slaves, they did as told. To stay undercover, I killed off a few of them and then followed my own orders.

Observing how my family fought was surprisingly quite enjoyable. Dante was the kind to just jump in and take out as many as possible. Nero was somewhat the same way but a little more calculated. As for Sparda, he was graceful and calculated in his attacks. Not to mention deadly. Smiling I realized that my own fighting style was damn near the same as Sparda's. No real surprise there though. He did mentor me before I had figured out that he was my father. Kind of hard not to tell since I look so much like him.

After about twenty minutes, most of Vergil's army had been killed off. Not really surprised, I rejoined the group that now faced Vergil. He looked into my eyes again and just turned to leave. Dante started yelling at him about him being a pansy for not fighting himself. I knew that he was just making a point. A point that I knew would come to term in dear time. Suppressing a smile I also turned from Vergil and headed back to Devil May Cry. Dante noticed and chased after me. Shortly after that the rest of the group followed suit.

When we got back to Dante's I instantly took a seat in the middle of Dante's desk. Looking at everyone as they came walking in, I took notice that Sparda was keeping an eye on me now. Did he suspect me of already knowing or was he thinking of something else? Before I could even think of any other reason for Sparda keeping an eye on me the question was asked.

"Do you believe what Vergil said?" My father asked.

"Of course not. I know that you guys wouldn't do something like that." I lied even though I knew that I should just rip into them about betraying me.

"That's good. You know that he's just upset that he lost you to me right baby?" Dante asked sweetly.

"Yeah. Sorry that I didn't really help with the fighting. It felt weird to fight against him." I lied once more.

"You still love Vergil don't you?" Nero asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I'll always love him. He was my first and I can never change that." I stated honestly.

"Alright. Well then, what are we going to do about Vergil?" Sparda asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs that was near the TV.

Dante and Nero joined him by the TV as I hopped off the desk. Just as I was about to head up the stairs Dante called for me to join them. Declining I headed up stairs. Not only was I hurt about finding out that they had actually betrayed me but that I had to stay with the bastards. _Mundus better have a good plan for their death. Otherwise I'll give him a fucking piece of my mind._ I thought with rage.

I walked into Dante's room to have that damn necklace of his call to me. Walking over to it I picked it up off of his nightstand. Sitting down on the bed I started to examine it. The necklace was just like Vergil's. Smiling I decided to hold onto it for a while. Knowing Dante he wouldn't even notice that it had gone missing. I slipped the piece of jewelry into my bed side drawer. Dante was loveable sure, but when it came to brains he got the short straw. Lying down on my side of the bed I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Devil May Cry Act 2

It's been three months and all Mundus has told me to do is observe. I'm sick of observing. The itch to hurt someone is starting to get to me. Lying on the pool table I waited for my family to return from a devil hunt that, for some reason, I couldn't go with. Frustration was really starting to get to me now. I was fed up with living with these creeps. What I really needed was a good fight to burn off all this pent up hate. Just as I was about to think of ways to torture my family Mundus decided to finally contact me. Of course he didn't say much, all he really said was that I needed to be extremely careful now that everyone was against me now. Not understanding what he was talking about I just shrugged and went back to thinking of ways to torture my family. It wasn't until the others returned with Vergil that I came to realize what he was talking about.

Looking at them I was hesitant to say anything. Afraid that I would let something slip. Vergil just glared at me, even though I could see it deep in his eyes that it was just for show. A slight smirk spread across my face just long enough for him to see that I was glad to see him. The smirk vanished just as quickly as it had come when Sparda practically threw Vergil onto the couch. I quickly realized that Vergil was their prisoner. What the Hell was going on?

"Ok Vergil. I'll give you a choice. Choice one is that you change your ways and stop trying to raise Hell. Choice two is that you stay in your ways and end up losing everything." Sparda spoke kindly yet strictly.

"I've already lost everything Father. What else do I have to lose?" Vergil snarled.

"Very well then; I see that you've chosen to take choice number two." Sparda stated kinda disappointedly.

"I never chose anything." Vergil snapped in correction to his father's statement.

"Then chose already Verg!" Dante yelled from his desk.

I watched this interrogation go on for about an hour. Vergil never chose and Dante kept antagonizing him. He was good at pissing people off. Getting frustrated, I jumped off of the pool table and walked over to the couch Vergil was forced to sit on. Untying his bound hands, I looked at him lovingly. _Please Vergil, understand that I can't lose you._ Was what was running through my mind as I gazed into his dark, yet calming, ice blue eyes. He seemed to understand as a flash of demonic color responded to my mental plea. A wicked smiled spread across my features as I slapped Vergil hard enough across the face that he fell to the floor. Holding the place where my hand collided with his face he looked at me in shock. There was something in the way we looked at each other that we were able to explain everything to each other.

He slowly climbed to his feet. The look of shock still in his features. Dante, of course, was laughing his ass off at what had just happened. Nero was in shock that I would do such a thing. Sparda was actually pleased with the outcome. Getting up from his resting spot, Dante made his way over to us. Snaking his arm around my shoulders just set everything into perfect motion. Vergil finally snapped and tackled his younger brother. A smile still played with my features, as the eldest brother pummeled the younger. Sparda and Nero were trying to pull the two apart before Vergil did any real damage. Standing at the foot of the stairs, I heard Mundus' voice calling out to me once more. He ordered for me to show that I had my memories back. That and to leave with Vergil afterwards. My smile grew as I stepped towards the group of silver haired males.

"Gentlemen. Now is that any way to act around a lady?" I asked now that I was between the four. Vergil was still held back by his father, and Dante was slightly held back by Nero who was using his devil powers just to keep the older man in his grip.

"Serrina's right boys. This is no way to act in front of a lady." Sparda stated as he slowly let go of Vergil.

Nero still held on to Dante as he asked, "Are you sure that letting go of these two is such a good idea?"

"Yes Nero. Now let go of Dante." Sparda stated calmly as ever.

Nero let go of Dante with caution. Instantly Dante came to my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. This time, now that I could, I growled loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone looked at me in shock. Well, everyone except Vergil had a look of shock. Dante slowly took two steps away from me. Now he was practically standing the same distance from me as Vergil was. Sparda was just about to say something but I shut him up instantly when I walked over to Vergil. We embraced each other lovingly as we finally reconnected. Dante's jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief.

"How?" Dante choked out.

"Simple. I can't stand a man who isn't truthful with me. Vergil has absolutely never lied to me." I answered as I took hold of Vergil's arm.

"I never lied to you Baby."

"Oh but you did 'Baby'. You kept hidden the fact that not only you, but you, and you, took my memories away." I bluntly stated as I pointed to Dante, Nero and then Sparda. "You lied to me about Nero wanting to see me the day you took them. I've had them back for about three months now. Dante, you never loved me. You loved the **me** that you three created. Sure, I'm an 'evil bitch'," I said quoting Nero from a few months back, "but that doesn't change anything. I'm me, and if it wasn't for those memories, then I would be some sweet, innocent girl who would do whatever you asked her to do. Isn't that right Dante?"

Dante and the others were in pure shock. They couldn't believe that I had been this way for so long. They also couldn't believe that I had actually gotten my memories back. Sparda was about to say something but of course Dante had to say something stupid first.

"You love me."

"Well, yeah. I'm kinda forced to. You are my brother after all." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Vergil could never love you like I can!" Dante shouted with hurt.

"You're right, Dante. He can't love me like you can. He doesn't hold anything back from me. He's always upfront and gives me his all. You on the other hand Dante, you held back the most important thing. You took my memories from me after I worked so hard to get them back." I coldly stated as I turned to Nero. "I'm only an evil bitch because of what that ass hole did to me." I growled as I pointed to Sparda.

"What did pops do?" Dante asked dumbfounded.

"Simple, one he left me all alone while we were still in a war. Then come to find out that he didn't really die he just gave me his powers so that **I **could seal up the demon world. Years later I hear rumors that the great Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was still alive doing what he use to. Come to find out, it was just Dante. Little did I know, since I had lost my memories when I lost the connection with Vergil that rainy day at Temen-ni-gru, I had no clue who he was. Then when I finally get my memories back, for the **first** time, he shows up and states that he's my father. Tries to tell me that he loves me. That he cares for me. That he wants his family back together. Well did it ever occur to you Father, that maybe because you were never there for your family, that we just might not want to get back together?" I roared.

"No. No Serrina, I didn't think that due to the fact that since I was here now that it wouldn't matter." Sparta calmly stated.

"Well guess again old man." I snarled. "It was all your fault that I had lost my memories, that Vergil had been sent to Hell, that Dante and Vergil had turned against each other. It's your fault that Eva's dead." I spat out with rage.

"Wait you were there when Vergil fell into Hell?" Dante gasped.

"Yes. I was constantly telling you two to knock it off. I didn't want to see either one of you get hurt. But no, you didn't listen. You went on a head and caused Vergil to fall."

"I reached for him but he didn't want my help. He used Yamato to cut my hand open so that he would fall to Hell." Dante pleaded with slight hurt.

"What makes you think that I'll ever believe you Dante? You've lied to me so many time now about important things that I can never trust you again." I growled. "Vergil, let's go. I'm sick of being here with these backstabbing bustards.

With everything out in the open now, Vergil and I left for our home. Vergil had won yet again and I was once again overly pissed off. At least now we could continue with the ritual for turning Vergil full demon.


	13. Turning Sides

**A/N: This is a short chapter that practically gets right to the point. **

* * *

><p>I was working on the ritual when Mundus sounded within the confines of my mind. New orders; at a time like this was definitely not the right moment. Throwing down what I had in my hand I stormed out of the room. As I left the room I collided with Vergil's strong chest.<p>

"Is everything ready?" He coldly asked.

"Don't hold your breath. It's not happening." I growled as I slipped past him.

"And why's that?"

"Orders," I mumbled but not quite enough.

"Orders from whom?" Vergil growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vergil. I only take orders from my beloved master." I winked trying to cover up my confession.

"Very well." Vergil stated as he allowed me to keep walking down the hall.

In a split second he was gone to who knows where.

~DMC~

Vergil burst through the doors startling his younger brother awake. His father turned to face him as he rose from the chair that he had claimed with a book in hand. Nero, also being startled, missed his targeted que ball.

"What the hell did you guys do to her this time?" Vergil roared with anger.

"Great, he fucks up with her and he blames us." Dante sarcastically stated.

"I didn't 'fuck up with her' as you so brilliantly put it." Vergil stated with an eye roll. "She was preparing the ritual to turn me full blood and suddenly she storms out of the room claiming she has orders to not proceed." Vergil explained to the others.

"You know, now that I think about it about three months ago she did start talking to herself more than normal." Nero mentioned.

"Did she ever mention a name?" Vergil stated with more emotion than intended.

"Yeah she did now that you mention it."

"Well what was it?" Dante asked now interested in the conversation.

"I think it was Mundus or something like that."

"Mundus?" Sparda, Vergil, and Dante all shouted in surprise.

"Yeah that sounds right. Why who's this Mundus person?"

"Mundus is one of the kings of Hell. If she's got her under his spell then it's like he's got pops and her put together." Dante stated.

"Did you think of that all by yourself there Dante?" Vergil teased.

"Yes I did thank…Hey!" Dante responded which caused everyone to laugh. Well Vergil snickered.

"Well now that we all know the limits of Dante's intelligence, how are we going to handle this?" Vergil questioned still with a light snicker.

"What, you're on our side now?" Nero asked with shock.

"I would rather be on your 'side' than on Mundus'." Vergil stated.

"Well then there are some rules that must be followed." Dante teased.

"Don't push it Dante." Vergil growled.

"So you will stop raising Hell just to do what? Save her from herself?" Cerberus questioned from the shadows.

"I'll do what it takes to have my woman back in control."

"What makes you think that she's not in control?" Cerberus questioned the eldest son of Sparda.

"No one in their right mind would trust Mundus." Snapped the blue coated devil.

"Maybe it's not trust but a deal for something dear to her? Hmm?"

"Cerberus makes a good point Mr. Vergil. What if she doesn't trust Mundus but has to follow his orders to fulfill an agreement?" Nero stated.

"Well, well, well; we have a brainiac on our hands." Cerberus sneered as his eyes quickly flashed red and then he was gone.

"Well that was weird." Dante stated.

"No, he was telling us why she's working for Mundus. She doesn't trust him at all. She's merely working for him since he returned her memories. What could he be planning though, I wonder." Sparda stated.

"Hell if I know. Last time I remember running into Mundus was when I met Trish." Dante said as he reclined in his chair.

"Well then, we must come up with a plan on how to deal with this." Sparda said calmly.


End file.
